


Tengoku.Chikyu.Jigoku Vol. 9

by Noizchild



Series: Tengoku.Chikyu.Jigoku [9]
Category: Shinreigari GHOST HOUND
Genre: Angels, Demon, Emotions, F/M, Gen, Hurricanes & Typhoons, Lost Memories, Love, Monsters, Multi, Secrets, Storm - Freeform, The Past, Tokyo '87, Trapped, psycological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noizchild/pseuds/Noizchild
Summary: The crew are still in the middle of the typhoon. These are getting weirder around the apartment. Baby Doll fights to keep herself together. More memories are opening around them. Taro and his friends are seeing more and more visions. Ben tries to look after Max. Also, what is going on with this entity that is feeding on the emotions of the angels, Tokyo '87, and the children?





	1. Boxed in the Storm

Boxed in the Storm

It's quiet tonight. They do not like this. Masayuki leaned into Baby Doll's face.

"You okay?" he whispered. His voice sounded so distant to her ears. Masayuki placed his hand on her forehead. She didn't even try to push him off.

"Oh…" he said in a low voice.

Meanwhile, Izumi stood in the hallway listening.

"What are you doing?" Himeko asked.

"Shhh," the other angel whispered. Her roommate narrowed her eyes.

"What are you-?" she began to ask.

"Shhh!" Izumi said again. Her eyes shifted back and forth. She pressed her lips together. "There's someone else here with us."

"Huh?" Himeko asked. She took a listen herself. "I don't hear anything." But then, she paused. "Wait. What was that?"

"That's what I want to know," Izumi whispered. Both angels took a listen.

Max sat alone in the kitchen corner. Ben sat across, watching him. He didn't know what he could say. His old friend set their old school on fire? Ben couldn't picture it.

He was about to get up when someone put a hand on his shoulder. Ben turned to Jules standing over him.

"Jules?" Ben asked. She shook her head.

"But…" he said. Jules shook her head again. Her boyfriend dropped his shoulders. He looked over a Max who had his eyes to the floor.

Meanwhile, Taro turned his head when he heard the front door creaking open.

"Hello?" he asked. The boy could hear the rain pouring outside as the footsteps started to walk into the seemingly abandoned apartment building.


	2. Storm Song

Storm Song

-Baby Doll-

I am here but I am not here. It's like I keep swimming to surface but something keeps pulling me back down. I keep seeing dark clouds. Nothing as far as the eye can see. Occasionally, there will be a kind of glitch in my vision. I can't make it much clearer than that. They just come in different colors and disappear.

I hear lighting. I can't tell if it's here or out there. I hear it every few seconds or so. Where I hear it from changes all of the time. I just freeze when I hear it. I don't know how to get out of here.

_Hello?_

I can't feel anything on my body. The dull sensation of being poked in the arm has long gone. I can still hear Masayuki calling out to me. I think it's him. There is somebody else here with me. I haven't even tried to turn my head and see who it is. The reason why escapes me at the moment. Right now, I just have to sit here and keep still. Maybe they won't do anything to me if I stay still.

_Baby Doll? Baby Doll?_

I felt a hand pressed against my forehead. I moved my eyes forward. Masayuki stood in front of me frowning.

"Are you still with me?" he asked. I stared at him, panting softly.

"Why are… you touching… me?" I asked. Masayuki drew back his hand.

"Oh good," he said. "You are still here. Do you know where you are?"

"My… apartment," I said. Why was I swearing so much?

"Do you know what is going on right now?" Masayuki asked. I stared at him for what felt like a good while.

"I feel cold," I whispered.

"Cold?" he asked. I could see him looking around as he stood up.

"Hold on," Masayuki said. "I will go get you a blanket. You stay right here." I couldn't move as I saw him running out of the room. I wanted to beg him not leave. No… Please… Don't go. Don't leave me. But I had already started sinking back into the darkness.

I don't know when I will be able to surface again.


	3. Everything Should be Fine, Right?

Everything Should be Fine, Right?

-Ben-

I still can't grasp what is happening around us. This storm. Max's confession. Soul traveling. Ghosts. Baby Doll acting weird.

I buried my head in my hands.

"What the hell, man?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask. I peeked through the cracks in my hand. Julie stood across from me, frowning. I shook my head.

"I don't know where to begin," I mumbled.

"What?" Jules asked. I sighed and dropped my hand to my side.

"Forget," I said. I turned and walked out of the hall before she could ask any more questions. I found Max in the corner of the living room. I couldn't make out what he was thinking. I didn't really think that I wanted to. I shuddered as I backed away.

"It wasn't on purpose, you know?" I heard him ask. I froze in my tracks. I couldn't see his face in the darkness.

"I know," I said.

"I really didn't mean to," he insisted.

"I know."

"I really didn't."

"You don't have to tell me." For some reason, I made my way into the kitchen. I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to be alone for at least ten seconds. I didn't like where any of this was heading. I kept trying to keep up but end up getting knocked over for something else being revealed. But this is nothing. We can survive this. We will be okay, right? Right? I just wish that everything would just stop for one second.

I stood over the sink and gripped the edges. The pouring in the background only made me feel even more agitated. When will this damned storm let up already? It's been three days already. I shut my eyes and clinched my teeth. If something else happens, I swear…

I turned around when I heard footsteps walking towards the doorway.

"Who's there?" I asked. There was no one in sight. I couldn't stop laughing to myself. It's going to be another day like this. I can already tell.


	4. Don’t Let Go

Don't Let Go

-Masayuki-

This is all I can do for her now. I don't know if she's still with me at times. Her eyes look so empty. I know she can hear me.

"Just leave her alone," Makoto told me last night. I can't do that. She made me promise not to. More like she applied that's what she wanted. Either way, I am staying with her.

I do get hints of life. Baby Doll is still there. She doesn't speak. She doesn't move. But Baby Doll does try to talk to me. I can see it in her eyes. I just don't know what she is trying to say. Maybe I could try and soul travel to find her…

Hm? I thought I saw her lips moving. I leaned in for a listen.

"What did you say?" I asked. Her voice was too soft as she spoke. I couldn't make out what she was saying. Suddenly, she grabbed onto my wrist. I jumped as I tried to pull away.

"What's the matter, Baby Doll?" I asked. "Hey! Hey!" Her grip grew tighter and tighter around my wrist. I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let up. My wrist started to go numb. The creepiest part was there was nothing in her eyes. She didn't seem to be breathing either.

"Baby Doll? Baby Doll?" I asked, shaking her shoulder. She finally let go of me and went limp. I sat back, panting. When I looked up, Baby Doll was leaned up against the wall with nothing in her eyes.

"What was that?" I asked. "What were you trying to tell me?" She didn't answer me. She didn't even move her lips. I will have to try and soul travel just to see what's going on with her. The howling wind and pounding rain outside helped cool down the situation. I looked out the window and shook my head.

They said it's supposed to clear up today. But I have my doubts…


	5. Longer Darker Nights

Longer Darker Nights

Michio looked out the window. When did it get this dark? He shivered as he stared out at the pitch black. The boy quickly closed the curtains. The storm was supposed to have passed over by now.

"It's not a normal storm," someone whispered in the dark. Michio jumped as he whipped around. Izumi stood in the doorway to the stairs.

"It's only me," she said.

"Please don't do that," he said. The angel shrugged.

"Whatever," Izumi said.

"What did you mean before?" Michio asked. She looked up at him.

"Hm?" she asked.

"What do you mean that this is not a normal storm?" he asked. "Does it have to do with the Hidden World?" Izumi frowned as she lowered her arms.

"Well, yes and no," she said. She took a seat on the step. "What all have you noticed?" Michio took a minute to think.

"The storm, it's always dark out, this apartment will feel cold in some spots and hot in others," he said.

"And the power is out?" Izumi asked.

"Yes," Michio said. The angel took a moment to think about that.

"Now that you mention it," she added. "Sometimes, I think that I see someone walking into another room and then I see them walking into that same room."

"Why you think that was weird?" the boy asked. Izumi shrugged and shook her head.

"It happens in seconds around random spots around the apartment," she said. "They act like that I am going crazy." The thunder ripped through the sky outside.

"I can see that," Michio said after some thought. The angel rubbed her forehead.

"I don't know what the hell is going on," she said. "I don't like it." Michio looked up across the hall. He saw who looked like Taro walking across the kitchen. The other boy blinked and rubbed his eyes. The image of Taro became covered in static.

"Hey, Izumi," Michio said.

"Yeah?" the angel asked.

"I think I am starting to see what you mean," he said. "Where did Taro go?"

"Huh?" Izumi asked as she turned and took a look for herself. There was no one heading into the kitchen. Michio's stomach started to turn.

Meanwhile, Baby Doll felt a pulsing leap through her chest. She began gasping like she was choking.

"Baby Doll? Baby Doll? What's the matter?!" Masayuki asked. His words sounded so distant as he tried to shake her on the arm. In her mind, she began to see a bright purple light. Her mind started to reach out for it.


	6. The Demon's Room

The Demon's Room

-Baby Doll-

Where am I?

I found myself in a white room. There was nothing around me. I found myself sitting in a white wooden chair. I tried to get up but I can't move. It's like I am being forced to sit here. I cannot speak either. Only my eyes can move. There is no one else here. The quiet was the worst. I can't even hear Masayuki talking to me anymore. That was the one thing that kept me grounded in the Living World. Without him, I could end up lost with no way back. I could feel sweat running down my back.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps in the hall. My eyes widened. What is it now? The door creaked open. I stare with my jaw fixed shut.

"Well, good morning, my dear," a man's voice croaked. I wished that I could shake my head.

No… No… No!

A man in a white suit walked into the room and walked up to me. I can only stare at him with my mouth shut. He stopped in front of me and patted me on the head.

"Hello, Baby," he said. I wanted to wince away from him. _Stay away! Stay away from me!_ He drew back his hand.

"Do you know why you are here?" he asked. I cannot speak. It's like I have no mouth and I must scream.

"I have to keep you here for my plans," he said. Wait… what? Plans? Who was this guy? He knelt down to my face.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you yet," he hissed. "That would ruin everything. But you have to know that I will be keeping you here until the time is right." I wanted to scream at him. _Let me go. Please let me go._

"You know I can't do that," he said. "I have you silent and sitting like this because you will reach out and cry for help. We can't be having that, now can we?" I could only glare at him. But then he stood up and paused.

"Excuse me," he said. He reached into his white dress jacket and pulled out his phone. I didn't even hear it ring. The call only lasted about fifteen seconds. He only nodded and gave affirmative responses.

"Okay, thank you," he said at last. He hung up and turned back to me.

"I do apologize for that, Baby," he said. "I would love to stay and chat with you but I have shit to do. You be a good girl and don't go anywhere." He patted me on the head again.

"I'll be right back," he said. I watched as he turned and walked out of the room. I was left sitting in my prison as the door slammed shut. I can't reach out to anyone for help. How long was he going to keep me here? My stomach turned as I guested what was he was talking about with his plans.

I needed to get out of here. But how was I going to do that with no powers and not being able to speak or move?


	7. Little Cracks in the Air

Little Cracks in the Air

-Masayuki-

"Why won't she respond?" I asked. Izumi put her hand on Baby Doll's forehead. She turned to me, shaking her head.

"It's not good," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. The look on her face told me that she didn't want to tell me everything.

"What is it?" I asked. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What are you not telling me?" I asked. Izumi sighed.

"How much do you know about her?" she asked. I gave her a blank stare.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come with me," she told me. Izumi rose to her feet and walked over to the stairs. I shrugged and followed behind, wondering where this could be going. I took more look at Baby Doll before I went up the stairs myself.

I found Izumi at the other end of the hall. She had a stern look on her face with eyes locked on me. I threw up my hands.

"Okay, what is going on here?" I asked. "What are you trying to hide from me?"

"She's a gate," Izumi said. I gave her a strange look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You haven't noticed it?"

"No…"

Izumi sighed. "Of course you wouldn't." She leaned against the wall. "I hoped that she wouldn't be. But they have chosen her anyway." Izumi pushed her bangs from her forehead. "Have you noticed any changes in her powers? Think really hard about that answer." I took a moment to think. I couldn't help but to think back to that incident three, no, two weeks ago.

"Well, I don't know how to fully explain it but I think I saw something a while back," I finally spoke up. Izumi raised her eyebrow.

"What all did you see?" she asked. Well, I put it out there now. I couldn't turn back. I dropped my shoulders and began to talk.

"Okay," I said. "There was something that happened about two weeks ago…"

"What happened?" Izumi asked. I tried to recall the events of that day two weeks ago.


	8. Are You Okay, Buddy?

Are You Okay, Buddy?

-Ben-

Max does not look like he is holding up too well. No one else seemed to be noticing. (Probably because they are worried about the storm outside and how long they have been trapped inside the building.) But I do.

I turned to see Max sitting in the corner. I walked over and knelt down in front of him.

"Are you okay, buddy?" I asked. Max looked up at me. Only… he didn't look at all there. Those dead looking eyes made me shiver.

"Max?" I asked. "Max? Max?" I reached out and waved my hand in front of his face. Nothing. A fly could've flown into his mouth and he still wouldn't respond. I don't know how to help him. Jules says that I can't.

"You have to let him be for a while," she said. "Nothing you can do will make it any better." That just doesn't feel right to me. Max is drowning and I am stuck watching from the pier.

I froze.

"Hm?" I asked. "Did you say something?" I leaned in for a listen. Max seemed to be mumbling gibberish under his breath.

"Can you speak up?" I asked. "I can barely hear you." I strained to listen.

"Leave him alone," I heard behind me. I jumped and fell backwards on the living room carpet. Liz stood over me, looking down.

"Oh, it's you," I said.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked, frowning at me.

"Oh, uh…" I said. She shifted her focus over at Max inches away from me. I lifted my head and looked at him too.

"What did you mean?" I asked. Liz sighed and dropped her shoulders.

"Something is not right around here," she said. I sat up and turned to her.

"What? You mean with Max?" I asked.

"Not just with him," Liz said. "Look around us." I took look around the living room.

"Okay, what about it?" I asked.

"Don't you think this storm should've stopped by now?" she asked. I took a moment to think about it.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "How many days has it been?"

"Exactly!" she said. "We are starting to believe that we are in the middle of something that is potentially dangerous." I tilted my head.

"You mean more dangerous than the typhoon?" I asked. "I don't understand. What exactly is going on? Does it have to do with what's going on with Baby Doll and Max?" Liz didn't answer at first. It looked like she was fishing for something to say.

"Does it?" I asked again. Liz put her hand on my shoulder.

"You will have to come upstairs with the rest of us," she told me. "We had all gathered in Natalia's room to talk about what's going on. You might find out what is wrong with your friend over there." My stomach dropped as I turned back to Max sitting on a floor in a daze, mumbling to himself.

"But…" I said.

"Never mind him for now," Liz was quick to say. "Do you want to help your friend or not?" I looked at her, then at Max, and then at her again. I lowered my eyes. Of course I wanted to help him. Right now, I didn't have anything else to go on. Liz tugged on my shoulder.

"We don't have much time," she said. "Just come on already." Liz made the decision for me as she pulled me towards the stairs. I took more look at Max as we started going up. Sorry, buddy. I have to do this to help you. I will be back though. I promise.


	9. Where Things Stand

Where Things Stand

Most of everyone sat in Natalia's room in the dark. Natalia put up her hand.

"Have you all felt it?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked. The angels looked at each other at first. Who was going to be the one to speak up?

"There is something coming for us," Izumi said.

"We don't know what it is," Liz added.

"Seriously?" Lisa asked.

"What do you want us to say?" Izumi asked. "This is the first time we have experienced something like this!" The whole room was quiet.

"Is that why Baby Doll is like that?" Masayuki asked.

"And Max?" Ben asked.

"Afraid so," Himeko said.

"So what do we do?" Taro asked. The angels didn't say anything.

"You don't know, do you?" Makoto asked.

"We don't even know what this is," Himeko said. "But we know that it's causing the storm."

"Are you serious?" Matt asked.

"Haven't you noticed that it's been going on for days now?" Izumi asked. "It was supposed to have stopped days ago." The room sat in silence.

"How long has it been?" Ben asked. Natalia did a quick count on her hands.

"I want to say about twelve days now," she said. "But it's probably less." Jules put up her hands.

"Wait, wait, wait," she said. "So… we've in the middle of a supernatural storm?"

"Yes," the angels said.

"And Baby and Maxxie are possibly trapped by whatever this is?" Jules asked.

"Yes," they said again. She rubbed her forehead.

"Wow," was all that she could say.

"There has to be something we can do," Masayuki said. "We can't leave them like this."

"We know," Yoshiko said. "Don't think we are trying? We haven't encounter something like this before. Give us a break, man!"

"We understand," Lisa said.

"What do you think it is?" Kele asked. The angels were silent. They looked at each other as if debating on whether to tell the truth or not. Ben and the younger boys eyed them.

"Guys?" Taro asked. The angels still didn't say a word.

Downstairs, Baby Doll and Max were still stuck in their own dazes. But, something could give at any time…

Starting Baby Doll…


	10. Devil Man in White

Devil Man in White

He was back again.

Baby Doll sat silent. He smirked as she stared at him.

"Hello again," he said. She couldn't speak. He held her in place. She wanted to scream at him. He patted her on the head.

"Aren't you so precious?" he asked. Silence. He pouted as he patted her on the head.

"Aw, why so angry?" he asked. Everything about him made her want to vomit. He didn't deserve to wear such a fine white suit. The smell of cigars on his body made her nose curl. That grin made her want to punch him out so badly.

_How long are you going to keep me here?_

He gave her a curious look. Baby Doll could've jumped in her seat when she realized that he could hear her thoughts.

"How long am I going to keep you here?" he repeated.

_Yes._

He sat back, smirking. "As long as I need you." His face came within inches of hers. "Face it, I have you. I am not going to let you go. You might as well get comfortable. Because you will be with me for a while." Her dull eyes seemed to flicker with panic.

_Baby Doll? Baby Doll, can you hear me?_

He frowned and waved his hand away in the air. "We won't be having any of that." She wanted to scream at him but she can't. She's just trapped in her little chair.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Oh, excuse me," he said. He pulled out his phone. "Hello?" The conversation didn't last long. Maybe about ten minutes, tops. When he hung up, he started frowning.

"I apologize," he said. "But something has come up. I must leave you again." He stood up and patted her on the head.

"I will be right back," he whispered in her ear. Baby Doll shivered at the breath on her ear. He turned and walked out of the room. But she wouldn't be alone for long.

_Baby Doll? Baby Doll? Can you hear me? Baby Doll? Baby Doll?_

She could hear Masayuki's voice but she couldn't respond to him.


	11. Stay by Me

Stay by Me

-Masayuki-

We all went down the stairs in single file. Nobody said a word. I shoved my hands into my pockets. Maybe I couldn't do anything from the outside. I would have to try and reach out to her. I walked down to find Baby Doll sitting against the wall like I left her. I sat down next to her.

"Sorry about that," I said. "We just had to find out what's going on." Baby Doll didn't speak. I looked over at her.

"We will try to get you back," I said. "Just hang on."

_Masayuki?_

I lifted my head. "Hm?" I looked around the darkened room. Where did that come from?

_Masayuki? Masayuki?_

That sounded like Baby Doll's voice. But how? She was still stuck in a catatonic state like that. I didn't even know if she was still with me anymore. I grabbed onto her other hand.

"I'm right here," I said. "Can you hear me?"

_Can you hear me? Masayuki? Masayuki?_

"Yes!" I said. "I can hear you! Can you hear me? Baby Doll? Baby Doll?"

_Help… Me… Am… Trapped… Can't… Move…_

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Where are you trapped? What happened to you?"

_Help… Me… Masa… yuki…_ Then she went silent. I shook on her shoulders.

"Baby Doll?" I asked. "Baby Doll? Baby Doll?" I didn't hear anymore from here. I sat back next to her. At least she wasn't fully gone yet. I didn't know how long that would be the case. Where was she? Why was she trapped there? Who trapped her and how? And how was I going to get her back? Maybe I could try…

I leaned in close to Baby Doll's ear.

"Don't worry," I said. "I will get you back. Wait right here." But first, I knew that I was going to need some help. I didn't think they would agree to do it but, hell. It's worth a shot. I stood up and walked out of the room to look for Izumi. If I was going to act on my crazy plan, she would have to be my first shot.

I had no idea that I wasn't alone.


	12. Jules and Kris

Jules and Kris

-Jules-

It's starting to get to me. This storm was supposed to have passed by now. I am starting to believe Izumi and them. Then again, I didn't want to in the beginning. But now…

A small hand grabbed my wrist. I turned to see Kris staring at me. I tilted my head.

"Kris? What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me, trembling.

"I can't take this anymore," she whimpered. I patted her on the head.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" I asked. Kris slowly nodded.

"Okay," I said. "Come with me." I put my arm around Kris' shoulders and walked away with her.

* * *

We ended up at the stairs. I looked at Kris as she trembled next to me.

"It's not just the darkness, is it?" I asked. She shook her head.

"So what is it?" I asked. Kris rubbed her forehead.

"There's just been so much," she said. "Maxxie and Baby are still trapped in their heads. Maxxie burned down our school in '92. We're trapped in this storm." Kris started shaking. I rubbed her back.

"I know," I whispered. "I know."

"What's going to happen us?"

"I don't know."

"I'm scared."

I pressed my lips together and nodded. "Yeah… I am scared." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"You too?" she asked. I took in a deep breath.

"Yes, yes," I said. "I am scared." I noticed the wide-eyed look Kris gave me. "What?"

"I had no idea," she said. I forced myself to smile so not to scream.

"I know, I know," I said. "I come across as strong and altogether. But I don't know how to come back from this. I don't think we can either." Kris started trembling again.

"Oh, don't worry. Don't worry," I said. "Something will turn up." I was praying to myself when I said that to be honest.

"Guys!" Ben shouted from the kitchen. "I think we might have a way to get Maxxie back!" Kris and I jerked our heads up upon hearing that.


	13. New Plan of Attack

New Plan of Attack

Izumi tilted her head. "You want to do what now?"

"Please let us do it," Taro said. "We are the only ones."

"That is out of the question," Natalia said. "We can't do it!"

"But we have no choice!" Masayuki said.

"No!" Izumi said.

"Are we just going to leave them there?" Taro asked. The angels looked at each other.

"Well, no, but…" Liz said.

"Then let us do it," Masayuki said. Natalia was about to speak up.

"What's going on?" they heard someone ask. Everyone looked up to see Ben looking around the corner.

"Nothing," Izumi lied.

"We're trying to get Baby Doll and Maxxie back," Masayuki blurted out. Natalia smacked herself in the forehead as Izumi glared at him. Ben's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked. Liz threw back her head and groaned.

"Yes," she said. "And it's a bad idea."

"But it's all that we have going for us," Taro pointed out. Ben looked at the boys and the angels with a confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about? How?" he asked. Taro and Masayuki turned to him.

"We want to soul travel to where Baby Doll and Ben are," Taro said. Ben's eyes widened.

"You can do that?" he asked.

"We can try," Masayuki said.

"But it's too dangerous," Yoshiko said. "You could be lost in there forever."

"It's the only way," Taro said. He turned to the angels. "You said so yourself."

"Well, yes, but…" Izumi said.

"Then let us do it!" Masayuki said.

"No!" Natalia said.

"Let them do it," Ben said. Everyone looked at him. He lifted one finger but nothing came out of his mouth. He lowered his eyes.

"I just want my friend back," he mumbled.

"See?" Masayuki asked, pointing over at him. "We can do it. Let us go." Yoshiko turned her head.

"We should let them do this," she said. "It will shut them up at least." Natalia frowned.

"It's too dangerous," she said.

"We can handle it," Masayuki said. "Just open the gate way for us to go." Everyone looked at Natalia now. She frowned and puffed up her cheeks.

"Will you shut up after this?" she asked.

"Yes," the boys said. The main angel threw up her hands.

"Fine," she said. Natalia rose to her feet. "Come with me." She walked over to the stairs. Ben and the angels followed behind. Taro turned to Masayuki.

"You sure we can do this?" he asked. His friend didn't look him in the eye.

"I'm going to try," was all Masayuki would say. He walked to catch up with the group.

"You better be right about this," Taro said to himself. He walked after Masayuki, holding his breath.


End file.
